Extra Long Detention
by Chachel
Summary: What happens once the Joker has defeated the Batman? What happens when the unstoppable force loses his immovable object? He apparently holds a school hostage. Joker/OC


"Hello everyone and welcome to Gotham Tonight." The spray tanned grinning man, I think his name is Jason something or other, said from behind his desk. "We have a brilliant show for you tonight, starting with an interview with-"  
>"Me!" The camera shot swung around from Jason to the side of the set. In a rush of screams and gunfire the Joker burst into the room along with his clown faced goons, who had to stop people from running away and held Jason in his seat."Someone call security! Call the Police!"<p>

"Oh, security can't help you just now, they're too busy, um, _hanging _around.Hahahah!"He cackled_, _mimingthathewashanginghimself. "And the police?They'rejustuselessanyway.Pluswe'rebaricadedin.Noooooow."He spunaroundto facethecameraandmarchedupto it, puttinghishandoneitherside."Heeeeeeellooo everyone! This is Gotham Tonight!"Hetriedto mimickJason'svoice(rather rubbishly I might add)_. _"And we just have a faaaaabulous show for you tonight. Inclusing an guest presentor- Me! And I have a little surprise planned for you tonight. Something rather...explosive." He grinned and burst out laughing, fogging up the camera lens. He wiped it with his sleeve and then backed away (stumbling on a small step) towards Jason. "Now we won't be needing Jason here anymore. What should we do with him? Hm? Kill him? Now that's an idea!... but I have a better one."He motioned to the clowns holding Jason down and they dragged him out of shot, kicking and shouting, and Joker took his seat and spun around a few times, looking out of the giant window behind him. "Now isn't that a pretty view?" He asked before getting up, sliding over the desk and into the middle of the set. "okay, I'm in the mood for a game...Hmmmmm...What game you we play?...I know! Now, this game doesn't exac-i-tally have a name, I jut made it up. But we will need a volunteer!" He threw his arms up and then some clowns appeared behind him, holding a battered and bruised man with a bag over his head. "Give a round of applause for our brave young man here!" He pulled off the bag and you could see the man more clearly. His dirty blnde hair was matted with blood, his lip was burst and both of his eyes were darkly bruised, his clothes were torn and stained and his hands were bound tightly behind his back. "Now, do you have anything to say to the nice people?" Joker asked, hitting the man's head from side to side.

"Please. I...I don't know what you want from me..." He gased. The Joker took a step back and crounched down to look at the man's face before straightening up again and motioned clowns to drop him. The henchmen threw him to the ground and then walked out of shot.  
>"please...Stop...". the man pleaded but the Joker ignored him and turned to the audience.<br>"Ooooooooooookay then. This man here is my dear friends...something or other. What's your name again?" He turned back around and grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head up.

"P-Paul. Paul dickson."

"Paul Dickson! I knew that! Okay, this is Paul Dickson and he's going to be our volunteer. Now the game. The object of the game is, er, to um..." he ruffled his hand through his tuggy hair and turned around again. "Ah!" He jumped up to the window and pointed at something. "There! That building there. The collegey, studenty, university, schooly place. Now at this present moment in time there should be roughly about 1-2 hundred people in that building- students, teachers, cleaners, all the late-night people. Now, isn't that wooooooonderful. Because we're going to blow it up! Hahahaha!" He spun around again and pounc down next to Paul, who was curled up on the floor. "now, Paulie boy, you have a fi-an-ce, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"And what's that lovely dame called?"

"...Lucy."

"Now, as I know it, Lucy is a student studing physcology is she not?"

"...She is."

"And she just so happens to be studying late tonight! In that very college" Paul's head shot up as much as his sore neck would allow him, terror and rage on his face. "Ooooh yes. Your lovely Lucy-poo is now currently sitting on top of 200 barrel drum of gasoline! Hahahahaha!"

"You sone of a f*beep*g b*beep*h" Paul shouted, pulling himself onto his feet but fell staight back is ass when the Joker pushed him and then sat on the step.

"Oh, shut up. Now, you can save her. all you have to do is find the button." He said slowly, as if talking to a child. "What button you may ask? This button!" As he said this a clown came on set with an aisle with a very croodly drawn diagram of the human body and in one of the thighs was a very small grey box with a big arrow pointing towards it. "That button!" He shouted, slamming the picture. "I'll give you two guesses at where it is. Heeheehee." He giggled, leaning against the aisle and nodding towards Paul's leg, Paul looked down at his leg catiously. One of his trouser legs had been torn down the seam and when he shook the material away it revealed a badly sewn up wound on his outer thigh. "Good guess! Okay, the bomb is due to go off in- He pointed to a countdown clock a clown had placed on the desk and 59 came up in big red numbers. "-50 seconds! In those 50 seconds you, Paulie boy, have to find-that-buttin! and you'll save your Lucy!" The Joker grinned, throwing his arms up in the air.

Then the screen went blank for a few seconds before returning back to the news studio.

___"We are unable to show the rest of the footage as the images are too disturbing." The anchor woman said, nervously tapping her papers against the desk. "The body of Jason Knight was found in an alleyway early this morning with the Joker's signature smile cutinto his face, after the Joker had used him as a hostage to escape the scene last night. We can also confirm that the Joker had planted bombs under Gotham College but there is now an on-going investigation on wheither Paul Dickson should be charged for terrorism as he was the one who detinated the bomb...Hehem. In other news there has been a series of muggings in the-"_

Shaz changed the channel over to Film4 half way through the news before getting up off her worn out couch and into the kitchen.

"Not want to watch the news then?" I asked when she came back in with three glasses of her concaction of what she found in her dads liquor cabinet, handing one to me and putting another on the table for Steven whiling sipping on hers.

"If it's not to do with the Joker then it's not interesting, all the rest of the criminals are boring and we never get good news. Plus X-mens on! I just love watching Wolverine in that fighting cage."

"Oh yeh!" Steven muffled with his face in the cushion, half asleep.

"I quite agree." Shaz laughed, sitting back down between me and Steve.

"Well I think you have a little thing for the Joker." I nudged her in the side (accidentally making her spill her drink a bit).

"Kenzie!" She jumped up and half scowled and half laughed at me.

"Oops, sorry. But you must asmit you are a bit over interested in the Joker" I grabbed a drying towel from the radiator and threw it at her but she got up and went to the kitchen again.

"I do not have a thing for the Joker. I just think he's..."

"Dreamy? Hot? Sexy?"

"Interesting! Just interesting. And a little cool. I think it's _you_ that has the thing for the Joker."

"Oh aye, obviously."

"As long as you're not denying it then." She stuck her tongue out at me, walking back into the living room with a new dry top on. "By the way, what days it? I've kind of lost track." She called from the kitchen.

"Uuuuuh, Sunday?"

"Crap, school tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"Are you?"

"I've got to, got a test in maths, so do you."

"That's even more of a reason _not_ to go to school." She cringed, thinking of our maths teacher, a moody bitch who insists on wearing clothes too small for her and takes her shoes off in class and walks around in her stinking bare feet.

"Aw, come on. I don't want to be doing PE by myself and I am not going to pair up with Shona, she always aims for the face in dodgeball and attacks my shins in hockey."

"Bleeeeeehaaaah. Do I have to?"

"If you love me."

"Okay so I'm good then."

"Bitch." I punched her arm and she laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll come to shitty school if it'll make my baby happy."

"Ah woohoo." I looked around Shaz to Steven, noticing he'd been quiet for quite a while. "...Steven? You awake?" I leaned up and looked at Steve, who was knocked out with his head leaning on the arm rest.

"Aaaaaaaaaw...Wanna draw on him?" Shaz asked, grabbing a pen from the coffee table. I was about to say yeh but glanced at my watched and realised the time.

"Shit, can't, gotta go. Already 12, gotta go or my mum will go...more balistic than she already will be." I giggled and put my drink on the table. "Um, you can have my drink I guess. I'll seeya tomorrow. You better be in!" I said and got up, putting my jacket on. Shaz got up too and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over Steven.

"Yes, yes, I'll be in to fail the test." She laughed and gave me a hug before I walked out of the flat. I pulled my hood up and walked with my hands in my pockets, holding my tazer tight and remembered the news broadcast over and over again in my head as I walked home. The Joker was interesting...But a bloody scary ass freak.


End file.
